


Star of the Show

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone flirts with kara, F/F, and Lena understands because she's Kara after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Based on the song 'Star of the Show' by Thomas Rhett--It was something Lena had expected when entering into a relationship with Kara.She wasn't blind, she knew how inconceivably attractive Kara was, hell three of her own friends had been into her at one point.Lena didn't know why she was the lucky one, why Kara wanted her, but she did, and it felt fantastic.But going out with Kara meant Kara getting hit on, it was bound to happen and, for the most part, Kara didn't even realise it was happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? On here or on tumblr I'm not fussed :) thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

It was something Lena had expected when entering into a relationship with Kara.

She wasn't blind, she knew how inconceivably attractive Kara was, hell three of her own friends had been into her at one point.

Lena didn't know why she was the lucky one, why Kara wanted her, but she did, and it felt fantastic.

But going out with Kara meant Kara getting hit on, it was bound to happen and, for the most part, Kara didn't even realise it was happening.

"You're okay with that?" Winn questioned quietly, pointing over to Kara who was standing by the bar, laughing at something one of the other aliens had said. Said alien was grinning at Kara, blatantly flirting, her greenish gills quivering as he spoke. "He's flirting with her."

"Why should I be worried?" Lena picked up her drink, taking a sip while everyone around the table looked at her incredulously. "I trust Kara. Of course people are going to flirt with her, _look_ at her, but she is with me, I know she wouldn't flirt with someone else."

Alex seemed to approve of that answer because she nodded softly, leaning back in her chair and taking a swig of her beer.

Kara came back a few seconds later, setting the tray of drinks down on the table and setting into her chair beside Lena, who instinctively placed her hand on Kara's thigh.

"He was flirting with you, you know?" Winn pointed out, taking his beer.

"What?" Kara glanced back at the alien, who was still watching her. "Pft, nah, we were talking about the planet Kalecee, that's where he is from." Kara frowned, glancing at everyone around the table before turning her attention to Lena. "Was he?"

"He was," Lena hummed, rubbing Kara's thigh with her thumb.

"I didn't- I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I would have stop him if I'd known."

"Hey," Lena smiled reassuringly, planting a kiss on Kara's cheek. "It's to be expected, you're a beautiful woman, people are bound to flirt with you."

"But it's not fair to you," Kara frowned.

"Are you kidding? I'm dating a woman everybody flirts with, I'm feeling somewhat smug right now." Lena grinned, giving Kara's leg a little squeeze before picking up her glass of whine.

\--

Lena was used to the looks she received as she walked down the street, she was a Luthor after all. The CEO of one of the most powerful companies on the planet, thereby making her one of the most powerful people on the planet. She was also one of the top queer icons, so various people stared for versus different reasons. People who are attracted to her, both men and women, people who look up to her (a surprising amount of young girls will stare at her like she hung the stars in the sky), and people who hated her.

But walking down the street with Kara Danvers, the actual most powerful woman on the planet, was a whole other experience.

No one even spared Lena a second look, everyone was staring at Kara, some even turned around as they walked past.

But Kara didn't seem to notice that she was literally turning heads, she just kept telling Lena about her day, one hand trapped in Lena's while the other moved around animatedly. She was all smiley and bouncy and Lena fell in love with her a little more every second so how could she really blame the strangers who stared at Kara with a look of awe.

“Honestly, the only thing that got me through the day was the idea of getting to see you.” Kara grinned, almost dreamily, over at Lena. And, honestly, Lena has never felt more special in her life. Kara was looking at her like she was the only person on the planet while everyone around them was looking at Kara like she was the most perfect specimen they had ever laid eyes on.

“I love you,” Lena breathed and Kara’s face lit up like it always did, her lips splitting into a large smile and her eyes crinkling.

“I love _you_!” She replied giddily, dipping down to plant a kiss on Lena’s lips.

—

She and Kara had agreed to meet for morning coffee and breakfast before they both headed off to work.

Kara was already there when she got there, standing in line waiting to order their drinks and food, not alone, Lena noted.

The woman standing in front of Kara had turned to face her, her hip resting against the counter and her hands were tucked into the pockets on her grey suit pants and she talked to Kara.

Kara was nodding along to whatever the woman was saying, smiling happily at her, because it was Kara and she was happy to just talk to anyone.

But Lena knew better, she had been hit on enough times to understand the body language of someone who was flirting and this woman just oozed a flirtatious vibe.

There was a little smirk playing on her lips and her eyes were alternating between Kara’s eyes and her lips as Kara spoke. The girl wasn’t unattractive, she was actually pretty damn attractive but Kara being Kara didn’t have eyes for anyone but her, even when Lena wasn’t around.

“Hey,” Lena whispered against her ear, her hand resting on Kara’s hip. Kara visible lit up at the sound of Lena’s voice, which Lena didn’t think it was possible for Kara to have been any more cheerful. “I will be in our usual booth.”

“No problem, babe,” Kara smiled brightly at her, giving her hand a little squeeze, before turning back to the girl, who had deflated slightly. “That’s Lena, the one I was telling you about, the one that has her own buisness.”

Lena alternated between reading over emails and staring over at Kara, who was still talking to the woman, but she was less flirtatious.

Kara offered the woman smiley goodbye as she left and Kara stepped up to order.

Kara bounced happily over to her after ordering, falling down in to the seat across from her, smiling sweetly as she let out a little huff. “Hi,”

“Hi,” Lena replied in a soft voice. “How are you, darling?”

“Good, I finished my piece so I just have to read over it the first half of this morning and I’m ready to go.” Kara leant her elbows on the table, her chin resting on her knuckles. “What about you? How did you sleep?”

“I slept okay, I was up late doing work.” Lena shrugged, moving back when the barista set their tray of food and drinks down on the table.

“Thank you,” Kara smiled gratefully at the boy, who grinned and nodded.

Lena picked up her drink, arching her eyebrows when she spotted a napkin sitting on the tray, telling Kara she was pretty followed by the name Matt and a number.

Kara looked at her questioningly, her pastry stuffed half in her mouth and her cheeks puffed out, which made Lena smiled.

“You have an admirer,” Lena said, nodding down to the note, hiding her smile behind her mug.

“Wha’?” Kara frowned, dropping her pastry and picking up the note. Kara swallowed what was in her mouth, looking up at lena apologetically. “I didn’t lead him on or give him any indication that I was interested, Lena.”

“I know you didn’t,” Lena laughed, setting down her mug and taking ahold of Kara's hand. "The girl before was flirting, too."

"What? No, she was- she just finished business school and I was telling her about you and how you run your own business." Kara frowned thoughtfully, and it seemed to click as she thought about their interaction. "Oh, was she really?"

"She was really," Lena chuckled.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry this keeps happening. If I knew I would stop it but I don't realise."

"Honey," Lena spoke softly as she reached across and took ahold of Kara's hand. "It's okay."

"It's not though," Kara frowned. "I don't want you ever thinking that you're not the only person who I love, the only person I want to be with. You are the only person I see."

"I know," Lena smiled softly at her girlfriend, bringing her knuckles up to her lips. "I never once believed you were encouraging them or played along. I trust you, darling."

"I love you, and only you, I hope you know that."

"I do," Lena smiled at Kara. "Now," Lena leant across the table to swipe some pastry from the corner of Kara's mouth. "Finish your breakfast, sweetheart."

Kara had a soft smile in her lips as she picked up her food, staring all doe-eyed at Lena as she shook her head. "You're incredible."

\--

Lena was sitting at her kitchen isle, doing some work when she heard Kara land through her open window.

"There is ice cream and," Lena startled, her pen dropping from her hand when Kara spun her around. "Kara?"

"Someone kissed me," Kara said. "At work, we were talking, we always talk, he's nice, or at least I thought he was. We were talking down in the copying room and he kissed me, I pushed him off straight away and then he started saying I lead him on."

"Baby, hey," Lena stood, her hands cupping Kara's cheeks. "Breathe."

Kara took in a deep breath, visible relaxing under Lena's touch. "I'm so sorry. I didn't kiss him,"

"I know, I believe you." Lena smiled, pulling Kara in for a kiss. "Go get comfortable on the sofa and I will grab the ice cream."

"Just like that?"

"Go," Lena planted a kiss on Kara's lips, giving her but a little slap.

Kara obliged, and Lena went to grab the ice cream and headed into the front room.

Kara was sitting rigidly on her sofa, looking remorsefully at Lena.

"Baby," Lena signed, setting the ice cream down on the table and sitting down beside her girlfriend, placing a calming hand on her knee. "None of this is your fault."

"What isn't?"

"Okay, I don't know how you don't see this but everywhere you go it's like you're the star of the show." Lena explained, and Kara frowned. "It doesn't matter where you go everyone is staring, everyone is wondering who the woman with the pretty smile is, who the woman with the luckiest woman in the world is. Everybody wants to be around you, get to know you, and you don't even have a damn clue. I also have no idea why you picked me, when you could have your pick of anyone, but I know how lucky I am, and how much you love me." Lena shook her head when Kara tried to argue. "You are so beautiful, and people just gravitate towards you. It's your personality, your beauty, your friendliness. You are the embodiment of what everyone wants to be here on earth, you have the entire package."

"I don't- I don't know what to say?"

"How about instead of saying anything you use that pretty little mouth to devour that gallon of ice cream?" Lena grinned cheekily, reaching forward to grab the ice cream and spoons, holding them out to Kara.

"I love you," Kara whispered in awe. "And I hope you know I consider myself the luckiest girl in the world."

"I guess we have the perfect dynamic then, huh?" Lena took a spoonful of ice cream, tapping Kara's nose with the ice cream before holding it up to her mouth. "Eat, babe."

Kara took the spoonful of ice cream, taking the spoon off of Lena and jamming it in the top, setting the ice cream of the table. "How about I used my pretty little mouth for something else?" Kara gripped onto Lena's hips, easily picking her up onto her lap.

Lena giggled, her hands landing on the sofa either side of Kara's head. "I like that idea."

\--

Everyone had been at the bar for almost a half hour before Kara showed up, after having to deal with a supergirl situation.

Kara rushed in, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a loose white tee, her hair lazily thrown up in a hair tie.

Lena turned to watch her enter, and she certainly wasn't the only one. Heads turned to watch Kara as she walked briskly over to them, smiling wildly when Lena smiled at her.

"Sorry, that took way longer than expected," Kara huffed, addressing the group before turning to address her girlfriend, smiling sweetly at her as she dropped a kiss to Lena's lips, whispering a soft, "Hi,"

"Hey, how did everything go?"

"It went okay," Kara smiled, looking up at the table. "Drink? I'll get drinks."

Kara smiled at everyone before disappearing toward the bar, Lena watching her go with a giddy smile, only turning back to the group when Alex started speaking.

It was a few minutes later when Winn piped up.

"He's flirting with her," Winn pointed out, and Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes, every single time they were out he felt the need to point it out.

"I'm okay with that." Lena glanced over at Kara just in time to see her push the man's hand away, only for him to try and touch her hip again. "That I'm less okay with." Lena drained the remainder of her drink as she stood, placing her glass on the table and offering its occupants a smile. "Be right back."

"She's scary, right?" Winn murmured. "I'm not the only one who thinks she's scary?"

Lena watched briskly over to Kara, catching the aliens hand just before it touched her again, wrapping her free hand around Kara's waist and pulling her closer. "Everything okay, darling?"

"Yes," Kara smiled at Lena, sending the alien and glare. "Apparently no wasn't a word they used on Braal."

Lena offered Kara a soft smile before dragging her eyes to the alien, dropping his hand and her smile dropped dangerously. "Can I help you?" She questioned in a monotone, almost threatening voice.

"You shouldn't be here, Luthor." The alien spat he last name like it was a horrible word. "This is an alien bar, we come here to get away from the likes of you and your family."

"You are _alive_ because of her!" Kara snapped and Lena calmingly rubbed her back.

"You shouldn't be touching people without their permission," Lena said in a low voice, levelling the alien with a look that would probably scare Alex. "Looks like we are both doing something we shouldn't, huh?" Lena turned to Kara, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll grab the drinks, babe, go sit down."

"Lena,"

"It's okay," she assured, smiling softly at her girlfriend.

Kara nodded unsurely, sparing the alien one last glance before heading over to the table. Lena turned her back to the table, leaning her elbows on the bar.

"I mean it, Luthor, no one wants you here." The alien hissed at her. "You're making everyone uncomfortable."

"Then why is it you, the person who got rejected by my girlfriend, is the only one calling me out on it?" Lena shot back, grinning over at him. "It's okay to admit your ego is a little bruised, it's okay to be a little dejected, I would be too if someone like Kara turned me down."

"There's nothing special about her,"

Lena snorted, "Okay, now I know you're lying." Lena grabbed the tray of drinks, giving the Braalian a sarcastic smile. "She's out of your league anyway."

Lena made her way back over the the table before he could say anything, placing the tray down and sitting down beside Kara.

"Lee, what he said,"

"Kara, its fine. You want me here, right?"

"Of course," Kara assured.

"Then that's all the matters, _you_ are the only alien that matters." Kara grinned wildly at that, placing a hand on Lena's cheek and pulling her in for a lingering kiss.

"My little sister, Luthor." Was what prompted Lena to pull back, offering Alex a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Danvers." She murmur, looking up at Alex, expecting to see her usual neutral expression, but was surprised when Alex has a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you," Kara whispered against Lena's ear when the rest of the table began chatting again.

"For what?" Lena frowned, turning to look at her girlfriend.

"For defending my honour," Kara grinned cheekily at her. " _You_ are my hero."

"Oh, shut up." Lena huffed, rolling her eyes at Kara.

Kara laughed happily against Lena's ear, planting a kiss on Lena's temple before turning her attention back to the group.

 

 

 


End file.
